


How Green Was My Pasture

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General O'Neill compares his current life to the one he's left behind at the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Green Was My Pasture

Making all these decisions was a pain in the ass. Most of the day was spent wading through paperwork, attending briefings that only rarely served an actual purpose, and then wading through even _more_ paperwork.

He had a pretty sweet office, though.

Sometimes he wished he were still on active duty but then he would remember getting tortured, drugged, and having crap downloaded into his brain. The urge to lead an SG team usually died pretty quickly.

Still, it hadn't been _all_ bad.

And neither was this, not really.

You could make really good paper airplanes from the interoffice memos.

  



End file.
